My whole family thinks I'm gay
by Neon021
Summary: Stiles' has a problem. His whole family thinks he's gay! What's a guy to do? well, stare at a naked Derek Hale of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I know, I know. I'm a horrible for posting a new story before I posted or finished "Happiness Recommended". I'm sorry. This popped into my head the other night while listening to Bo Burnham's song "My whole family thinks I'm gay", and really, I just had to write it down and share IS A ONESHOT! I MAY, OR MAY NOT WRITE A SEAQUL, THAT DEPENDS ON YOUR REVIEWS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (If I did, Stiles would be the main charactor and it would pretty much be pure Sterek smut!), I do not own the song 'My whole family thinks I'm gay' that belongs to the one and only Bo Burnham. Nor do i own the show Psych (I your a Psych fan, you'll see why I had to included this) I do not own the band 'Lost In Kostko', That, belongs to Tyler Posey. (Which is why i thught it would be funny to add.)**

**ENJOY! -Neon E (no longer neon c)**

Stiles sat at the kitchen table, surrounding him was not only his father, but his grandparents from both sides of his family; including extended family. One of his younger cousins ran past the table, knocking into the corner of it and knocking Stiles' glass of water over, onto the teens lap. The lanky teen cussed under his breath as he jumped up from the chair. The other adults chuckled as Stiles' began to gesture wildly towards the guilty child, then to his pants. His grandfather; his mother's father, patted him on the back then urged him upstairs to change his pants.

Stiles resisted the urge to stomp his feet as he climbed up the stairs; this was his only pair of dress pants! He opened his door and slammed it closed behind him, quickly flipping the lock. He stalked over to his closet, dropping his pants and kicking them aside as he did so. He reached in, barely opening the door and pulled out a random pair of pants. Finding them to be a pair of jeans, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled them on. They were too small for him, which made them hug the lacrosse player's legs, ass and crotch, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Who cares, it's just a pair of pants Stiles." the teen uttered to himself. "I just don't want to ruin another pair of pants, at least if these get ruined I can throw them out." he justified to himself.

The sheriff looked around his kitchen, drinking in the sight of his and his late wife's family scattered around the house. His little boy... He shook his head, Stiles wasn't a little boy anymore. This day marked his seventeenth birthday, and everyone had come. His son nearly cried when he had opened the door and saw his mother's parents on the other side. He looked across the table, to see his mother-in-law staring at him.

"Something on your mind Mary-Ann?" The sheriff asked.

"John, when are we going to meet Stiles' boyfriend?" John's father-in-law, along with his own parents nodded their head in agreement.

"I think a better question to ask would be, John, when is that boy going to come out of the closet?" John felt a tug on his pant leg and he looked down into large, round brown eyes of his niece.

"Yes Ani?"

"Uncle John? How comes cousin Stiles is in da closet? Isn't it dawk in dhewe?" the adults around the room laughed, and Ani stomped her foot. "No laugh at Ani!"

John kneeled down and put his hand on the little red-heads shoulder. "We weren't laughing at you Ani. Stiles isn't really in the closet, it's a metaphor." the little girl just tilted her head to the side. "Well, a metaphor is...um...you see..." John's sister knelt down next to him.

"Ani, sweetie. Do you remember the talk we had about the flowers and the bees?" the little girl nodded. "yes, you said that the bees has to make the flower pwegnant so's they can has babies, and gives mommies babies like my new little sister Jenni!" the little girl pointed to her mother's round stomach.

"That's right honey. Now do you remember which ones were the boys, and which ones were the girls?" the little girl nodded again. "Da girl's ahe da fowers, and da boy's ahe da bees cuz day have stingehs!" John gaped at his sister.

"Right again honey, and remember how I told you that the bees fall in love with the flowers, and the flowers fall in love with the bees?" the little girl nodded again, but remained quiet. "Well honey, sometimes, the bees fall in love with other bees, and sometimes flowers fall in love with other flowers."

"Oh!" the little girl cheered. "Cousin Stiles likes otheh boys!" again the room erupted in laughter from the adults. "Dhen, how comes cousin Stiles in in da closet?"

"It's just a figure of speach honey. It just means that Stiles' is afraid to tell us he likes other boys. Do you understand now honey?" the little girl nodded. "Now go play."

Stiles huffed as he came back down the stairs. He had to change his entire outfit because the jeans just didn't match his shirt. He entered the kitchen just in time to see a few of his little cousin run by, little Ani chasing them. She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his legs, peering up at him with those wide eyes of hers.

"It's otay to like otheh boy's cousin Stiles! You can come out of da closet now!"

"The hell!" Stiles exclaimed as his snapped up to meet the eyes of his obviously amused father. "I'm not gay!" Stiles protested. The little girl let go of his legs.

"What's 'gay'?" Stiles opened and closed his mouth, much like a fish, and he tried to find the right words to answer the little girl.

"Ask your mother." was all he could say.

"Mommy?" the little one turned to face her pregnant mother.

"It's when bees love bees, or flowers love flower."

"Oh!" the red-head turned back to Stiles. "You like otheh boys, dhat means you gay! And its otay! cuz Ani still loves you cousin Stiles!" She said as she hugged his legs again quickly before running off. Stiles sat down at the table and stared at his family.

"Can someone please explain to me _why_ everyone in this family thinks I'm gay? Is it the way I walk or something?"

"Look, Genim." his grandfather said as he sat across from him. "It's okay if you're gay. We will love you no matter what. To be completely honest, your mother had a...thing, I guess is what you'd call it, and perhaps it's hereditary."

"What are you talking about? Dad?" Stiles turned to his father.

"Son, your mother was Pansexual. To her, a person's sex didn't matter. She believed that you feel in love with a personality, not a gender. I think what your grandfather is trying to say, is that it's genetic." Stiles huffed and grabbed a cup of water and took a sip.

"If I'm gay God strike me dead!" Stiles declared. It was in that exact moment that he inhaled his saliva, and began to cough, trying to catch his breath. His grandfather handed him the water and he drank so of it. "Well, that was weird." Stiles grandparents just exchanged knowing looks with each other.

Stiles waved goodbye to his grandparents from the end of the driveway as they left. They were the last to leave. Stiles walked back into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Dad?" John popped his head around the corner to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Do _you_ think I'm gay?" John stared at him for a moment, then nodded, followed by returning his head into the kitchen.

"Dad, why do you think I'm gay?" Stiles asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"We'll son, for one, you've never brought home a girl. The only girl you've ever liked is Lydia, and I'm not even sure you really like her. The only real friend you have is Scott, and Scott has been so busy with his girlfriend that you two haven't seen much of each other."

Stiles looked at his dad, confused. "But dad, I'm not gay. Don't you think I would be the first to know if I were gay?"

"Stiles, if you're not gay, then you're not gay. If you're gay then you're gay. You'll still be Genim Stilinski, and I'll still love you no matter what you chose."

The two left it at that as they cleaned up the house. There were things everywhere. Cups, plates, wrapping paper, and there was even frosting on the fridge! As they were cleaning, John came across a card, half slid under the microwave. He pulled it out, and say that it was addressed to Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, I found this on the counter. It looks like you forgot to open it." John said as he handed his ADD rattled son. John walked the envelope into the other room to see his son vacuuming the rug, while also trying to clean off the coffee table. John shook his head. Only his son. "Stiles?" Stiles jumped and turn to face his father.

"Yes dad?" John handed him the envelope. "Found it on the counter. You must have forgotten to open it." Stiles tore it open and pulled the card out. He flipped the card open, and on the inside flap it read: "Happy Birthday Queer!"Followed by his grandmother signature smiley face. The one that was always there when something was meant to be funny. Taped to the other side was three hundred dollars.

"Man, you've gotta love Nana M."

"What's in it?"

"Three hundred dollars."

"Spend it wisely."

Stiles gave his father a two fingered salute. "Yes Sir father sir!" and he promptly went back to cleaning.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOO

Stiles pulled his jeep into his usual spot in front of Beacon Hills High School, and rested his head against the steering wheel. For some reason, he felt that today was going to be a bad day. He wasn't sure why, but the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach told him. He sighed again and leaned back in his seat, staring out the windshield, up at the clouds. He groaned when he saw the clouds. He could have sworn they had spelt out 'fag', before a bird flew through them. He heard a tap on his window and he looked over to see Scott smiling at him. Stiles grabbed his backpack off the passenger's seat and crawled out of the jeep. The two made their way to Mr. Harris' class. Scott sat down next to Stiles at the chemistry counter, and dug threw his bag. He pulled out a small, brightly colored wrapped box and handed it to Stile.

"What's this?" Stiles asked confused.

"Well, Yesterday was your birthday, and your dad said that your whole family was coming down to celebrate your birthday. So I stayed away, you needed time with your family. _So here_," Scott slid the box towards Stiles, "is your birthday present." Stiles pick it up and shook it next to his ear, causing Scott to chuckle. Stiles took the package and very carefully began to unwrap it. His tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth from his concentration. After getting the wrapping of, he folded it into a neat little square and handed it back to Scott, before turning to the box. He lifted the lid, and there, inside, was a small brass statue of a wolf howling. Stiles put the figurine on the table and threw his arms around his best friend.

"It's awesome dude!" With that said Stiles pulled back, shooting his friend the brightest smile he could. He felt an arm drape around his shoulder from the right, and he turned to face the offender, only to find Allyson.

"Happy late birthday Stiles!" She called, just a little too loud, which had the entire class, or who was present to turn to them, including Mr. Harris. Stiles put his finger to his lips and 'Shhh'd Allyson.

"Don't just go and announce it. What if I was trying to keep it on the DL, huh?"

"Well then, your plan would have been ruined, however _this,_" Allyson flashed an envelope in his face, "would make it all better." Stiles grinned as he snatched it from her hand and tore it open. Scott and Allyson laughed as she kissed Scott's check. Stiles pulled out two slips of paper from the envelope and glanced down at them. He jumped up from the seat. "Holy Shit Allyson! How the Hell did you get these tickets! They've been sold out for_ months_!" He ran to the other side of Scott and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Scott looked at them confused.

"What did she get you?" He asked, not so happy that Stiles hadn't let go of his girlfriend yet. Stiles pulled away from her and shoved the tickets in Scott's face.

"She got me two tickets to go see 'Lost in Kostko', live! As in, in _concert_!" Stiles let out a completely manly squeal of excitement that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Stilinski."

"Yes Mr. Harris?"

"What the Hell, was that?"

The class erupted in laughter. "_Dude." _Stiles squeaked. "They are 'Lost in Kostko' tickets! It _deserved_ that completely unmanly squeal of pure, unadulterated excitement!" the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Sit down, class is about to start." No sooner then the words left his lips did the bell ring, and Jackson slid into the classroom, barely missing the first counter in the room.

"I'm here!"

"Yes, we see that Jackson." Jackson ran his hand through his hair as he made his way over to his seat, giving Stiles a playful punch on the shoulder. Stiles was impressed. Since Jackson became part of the pack, his attitude had calmed. He had become...nicer. He had also taken to the bite a lot better than Scott had, and he had also learned a hell of a lot faster than Scott had. It was like Jackson had found something important, and he fought for it every day, every second.

"Alright, since it was Stilinski's birthday this weekend, he can come up and answer this question." Mr. Harris said as he wrote something on the white board.

"What? Why me?"

"Consider this a late birthday present." Stiles grumbled as he walked up to the front of the class, the rest of the teenagers in the room laughing at him. He looked at the problem;

If this is the answer, what is the problem? : 6.0021415 x 10^23 Atoms/mol.

Stiles stared at the board, tilting his head to the side as he looked at it. He tapped his foot as he thought. He then began swinging his hands back and forth, making a fist clap his hand when it came around the front, puffing his cheeks out. He turned his head and glanced at his teacher, then glanced at his classmates, then turned back to the board. He grabbed the dry erase maker and wrote on the board, then returned to his seat. His teacher looked at his answer. Stiles' answer read: if you stretch the average slinky out to its full length it reaches eighty-one feet.

Mr. Harris turned to him. "That is not the answer."

"I know."

"Would you care to put the real answer on the board?"

"Nope." Mr. Harris sighed. The rest of the class went on like normal.

By the time lunch rolled around, Stiles found that his guts had changed their mind, and decided that today was going to be a good day. The pack had piled at their now usual table. Stile sat at the end of the table, Scott sat across from him, and right next to him was Allyson. Jackson sat next to Stiles, and Danny sat next to him. A moment later, Lydia placed a cupcake with a lit candle in front of Stiles and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." she said as she sat next to Danny.

"Thank you Lydia."

"Did Allyson give you your present?"

"Yes!" everyone at the table laughed.

After lunch ended, Stiles and Danny made their way to their next class. Danny sat at the desk in front of Stiles. Study hall was Stiles favorite class; he could do whatever he wanted. He stared with writing his English essay, but quickly became bored with it. So he chose to do his math homework, which he gave up on after the first problem. So he took to tapping his finger against the desk, until something hit his back. He turned his head and saw one of the girls putting her finger to her lips. So he sat there quietly for about three seconds before he leaned over and poked Danny with the eraser end of his pencil.

"Pssssttt." Danny ignored him. Stiles poked him again. "Psssssssttttttt. Danny!" Danny turned to face him.

"Yes Stiles?"

"Am I attractive to gay men?" Danny gaped at him then turned away.

At the end of the school day, Stiles climbed into his jeep and headed over to the Hale house. The entire pack would meet their everyday after school for training and pack building. Stiles pulled into the front lawn of the newly rebuilt Hale mansion. He saw the grey Porsche and Allyson's Honda already there. He climbed out of his jeep and headed to the front door. He let himself in with the key Derek gave him, and jumped when his friends yelled 'surprise'. His pack...they threw him a party. Stiles felt his eyes prick with tears, and he felt arms wrap around him. He was pulled into a broad chest and his back rubbed in soothing circles.

"Why are you crying?" Derek asked.

"I, I wasn't expecting this from you guys. I'm surprised and a little bit shocked."

"Your park of the pack, even if you're the only human left. And we are going to treat you like family. Because you are. You're part of our family." Stiles cried into his Alpha's chest, and the Alpha continued to rub soothing circles on his back.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOO

Stiles had stayed behind to help Derek clean up the living room. Derek was walking around in a towel that was slung low on his waist. Stiles chuckled as he remembered the reason as to why Derek had to take the shower. They had been eating cake, when Scott threw a piece of cake at Stiles, hoping to hit him in the face. Stiles had ducked and the cake had hit Danny, Who threw a piece in revenge, but missed Scott by a mile and hit Lydia, who tossed cake at Danny who skirted away from the projectile and watched as it hit Jackson, whom in return hit Stiles with cake, whom then, in an attempt to throw cake at Allyson, slipped in frosting, falling right on Derek, his hand full of cake falling right on Derek's face. This, in turn, caused a wolf pile. Which set off a wrestling match between all of them.

Derek shook his head, sending droplets of water scattering in every direction. Stiles tossed a marshmallow at him. "Bad dog." he chuckled. Derek turned his eyes to Stiles, his eyes flashing electric blue before fading back to his normal green. Stiles saw a droplet of water drip down Derek's nose, falling and landing on his chest. Stiles followed the water droplets path down the chiseled chest, between two pecks, and down the rivulets of his toned abs, until it slipped underneath the towel. Stiles stared at the area where Derek's crotch would be.

Derek watched Stiles watching him. Derek could smell the teen's arousal stirring, which made Derek's rise. He watched as Stiles licked his lips and toke a step towards him. Soon, Stiles was only less than a step away from Derek, Stiles only coming up to Derek's neck. The lacrosse player leaned in and sniffed Derek's neck, to which the Alpha growled; his wolf taking it as a threat. Derek grabbed the smaller boy and slammed him against the wall; his fangs extending as he snarled in Stiles face.

Stiles, quickly realizing what he did wrong, dropped his eyes to the floor and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to the Alpha. The older of the two leaned in and grazed his neck with his teeth, before a pick tongue darted out to lick the warm flesh. Stiles moaned. Derek attached his lips to the junction between Stiles neck and shoulder. Stiles grabbed Derek's biceps and pulled his against him. Derek grabbed Stiles hips and pulled him crotch flush against his. Stiles threw his head back and moaned. Stiles could feel Derek's nails growing, digging into his skin, and the older male ground his hips against Stiles'.

"D-Derek." Stiles moaned, and Derek pulled back, letting go of Stiles completely. Stiles tilted his head to the side, looking at Derek as the wolf rubbed his face with his hand. "Derek, is something wrong?"

"I can't Stiles."

"Can't what?" Derek turned to face him, having got the wolf under control.

"I can't want you Stile. I can't want this." Stiles stared at him, noticing the obvious tent under the towel.

"Why not?" Stiles asked his breath hitching as he felt his dick twitch.

"For one, you're seventeen, which makes you jailbait. Two, I'm you're Alpha, it's inappropriate, and three..." Derek trailed off as Stiles stepped into Derek's personal space.

"What's three?" Stiles whispered.

"Three is..." Derek brought his lips towards Stiles, but stopped mere centimeters from the others. "I love you."

Stiles smiled. "And that's a problem why?"

"Because you don't love me back." Stiles closed the distance between the two and sucked on Derek's bottom lip. He pulled back for a moment.

"I guess my family was right." Derek tilted his head slightly. "I'm gay. And I'm in love with Derek Hale." That was all it took before Derek picked Stiles up, the smaller of the two wrapped his legs around the werewolf's waist, while their tongues fought for dominance. Derek headed towards the stairs, still attached to Stiles. He pulled away for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this Stiles?"

Stiles nodded. "I want you." those were the magic words Derek had been waiting for. He carried Stiles up the stairs and kicked open his bedroom door while trying to devour the teen's mouth. Once over the thresh-hold, Derek kicked the door closed behind him, and tossed Stiles on the bed. Stiles bounced a few times before he settled into a comfortable position. Stiles didn't get to long though, before Derek was pushing him to lay down, while pulling Stiles' shirt up over his head. Derek's mouth went right to one of Stiles' nipples.

The younger of the two let out a pleased mewl. He never knew his nipples were so sensitive. Derek's hands were all over him; everywhere. Stiles felt Derek's hands at the top of his pants, undoing his belt.

"Wait." Derek was off of him in an instant.

"Too much?" \Stiles shook his head no.

"I'm a virgin. I don't know what I'm doing." Derek chuckled.

"Don't worry about anything. I just want to make you feel good, Stiles. Leave it all in my hands." Stiles nodded, and Derek was pulling his pants off. Stiles blushed as his swollen cock was freed from its confines and Derek brought his face down to eye level with it. "It's beautiful." Stiles didn't think his face could get any redder. He was wrong. Derek had taken it in his mouth, licking at the underside. Stiles hands found their way to the back of Derek's head, and he held on, as the wolf began to bob his head, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as he did so.

Derek was drunk off the sounds Stiles was making. The way he was mewling. One hand fisting the back of his head, the other nearly ripping the sheets. Derek held Stiles' hips down, to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Derek felt Stiles pull his head, and obvious signal to stop. Derek let the organ drop from his mouth and land on Stiles stomach with a wet flop. Stiles lunged up and knocked Derek onto his back, straddling his waist. The teen grabbed Derek's towel and pulled it off, unveiling the elder's dick. Stiles maneuvered so he was facing it, and licked his lips, before letting his tongue dart out to lick the head. Derek groaned, his eyes changing to the bright blue of his wolf. Stiles sucked the hard organ into his mouth, and swallow it down as far as he could. Stiles felt claws prick the back of his neck and he stopped to give Derek a moment to calm down. Derek quickly flipped their position so Stiles was back on his back and he thrust three fingers into Stiles mouth.

"Suck, I don't want to hurt you." Stiles nodded around the fingers and began to suck, lathering each finger with a thick coating of saliva. Derek palmed Stiles erection as he sucked. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers from Stiles' mouth, and covered it with his own.

After a moment, Stiles felt a finger tracing his entrance slowly, before it pushed in. Stiles gasped into Derek's mouth. It felt...odd. He could feel the finger moving slowly in and out, until in slid in without resistance. After a moment, he felt a second finger enter, and it burned. He felt Derek's other hand start paying attention to his cock, trying to distract him from the odd sensation. Soon, there was three fingers working his hole, and his was moaning like a wonton whore. He felt Derek pull away from him, staring into those amazing green eyes. Stiles nodded, and Derek let his fingers slip from his hole, and he felt something much larger pushed against his hole. Stiles bit his lower lip, as Derek pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt the boy beneath him.

"Derek, please. Just do it."

"Are you sure?" Stiles nodded. Derek pushed the rest of the way in, and Stiles scrunched his eyes shut. He felt Derek kissing and licking his neck, sucking on the junction between Stiles shoulder and neck.

"Move." Derek pulled his hips back, snapping them forward slowly. He could hear the wolf growling in approvement at their actions.

"S-Stiles." Stiles pulled Derek's face up, so they were eye to eye. "Please Derek. Harder." Stiles moaned, and Derek thrust harder. Derek's nails grew into claws, and they bore into the mattress, ripping through the material. Stiles gasped as he felt Derek hit his prostate, letting out unrecognizable mumbles. Derek felt his teeth extend, and his eyes glow blue. Derek buried his head in Stiles shoulder. He was thrusting hard, and fast, and he could feel that he was close. He knew Stiles was close too. Derek grabbed Stiles head and pulled it to the side, and sunk his teeth into Stiles neck. Stiles let out a scream of ecstasy as cum shot across the two's stomach. Derek released his load into Stiles.

"Derek. My neck..." It took Derek a moment to register the words, and he carefully withdrew his fangs. Stiles hissed in pain as he did so. Stiles hand clamped over the wound, and he turned disbelieving eyes towards the Alpha. "You bit me!" Derek hung his head.

"I'm sorry Stile. I didn't mean to. I...I lost control." Stiles stared at him a moment, then licked Derek's neck, showing him that it was ok.

"I'm going to be like you now. I can't wait." Derek snapped his head up to look at Stiles as he pulled his softening member from the other boy.

"What?"

"Derek, this is something I've wanted for a while. I want to be a werewolf. I want to be a true member of the pack."

"Stiles." Derek sighed as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms, lying down on the ruined mattress. "You were always a member of the pack. You are our core member. Without you, we would fall apart Stiles."

"You say that Derek, but I've never felt like a true part of the pack. I'm the only human member left." Derek cut him off with a kiss.

"You will always be a part of this pack. And Stile?" Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. "This kind of makes you the Alpha female." Derek chuckled at Stiles shocked face.

"But I'm a guy!" Derek kissed Stiles nose. "It's just the name of the position. You're the second in command." Derek reached over Stiles, onto the floor and grabbed a rag that had been lying there, and pressed it against Stiles neck. The lacrosse player hissed.

"When will we know if the bite takes?"

"By morning." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek's neck.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOO

Stiles sat at the kitchen table, while everyone else was everywhere else in the house. His dad and his aunt were fussing around the stove, trying to cook the ham. He wrinkled his nose and his uncle carried little Jenni into the room, smelling that her dipper was full. Following them was little Ani, carrying a teddy bear.

"Uncle Stiles?" Ani asked, peering up at the teen.

"Yes?"

"Can you make me some hot cocoa?" Stiles stood and petted her head. "Of course honey." Stiles busied himself with making her drink. Anything to distract him from the smell of the dipper. Once it was done he sat Ani on a chair and handed it to her. "Be careful, it's hot." She nodded. Stiles felt a hand land on his shoulder with a heavy thump, and he turned to see Scott and his mother, Melissa, standing there, each holding a wrapped present. "Dude!"

"Merry Christmas Stiles!" The three shared hugs, and sat around the table, talking. Once the ham was done, everyone moved into the living room, where the furniture had been removed and two large long tables had been placed in the room. Everyone sat down at the tables, and Stiles took Ani's teddy bear, promising to give it back to her in a few minutes, and placed it on the chair next to him. His father and his grandparents looked at him confused, but didn't question it. Before his father could cut the ham, there was knocking on the door. Stiles jumped up from his seat, and ran to the other room to get it. Scott and his mother shared a knowing look, before turning there gaze on John, who looked worried.

Stiles pulled the door open and pulled Derek into a hug. Derek's arms wrapped around his waist and he sniffed Stiles' neck. Stiles interlocked their fingers and pulled him towards the living room.

John and everyone else in the room watched as Stiles came back into the room, pulling a rather handsome man in behind him. No one missed their linked hands. Stiles grabbed Ani's teddy bear and gave it back to her, placing a kiss on her head with a 'thank you'. Stiles pushed Derek into the now empty chair and sat next to him.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Derek. Derek, this is my rather dysfunctional family."

"Hello." Derek said as he glanced around the table. Ani got up, and went to stand next to Derek and Stiles. Ani peered into Derek's eyes. "Are you in the closet too?" Laughs erupted throughout the room.

Derek's eyes softened as he regarded the little girl. "No little one, I'm not in the closet. I am very much in love with Stiles. And I'm going to let everyone know it." Stiles stared shocked at him, as did his father, and his grandparents. Ani only smiled and looked up at Derek. "Good! Cuz if you hurt cousin Stiles I'm gonna get Uncle John to shoot you!" she chimed. Derek laughed and rubbed her head, messing up her hair.

"Derek?" Derek looked up at the sheriff.

"Yes Sheriff?"

"Oh, none of that now. Call me dad." Stiles smiled at his dad.

"I still don't know why everyone thinks I'm gay. Hey, Even my boyfriend thinks I'm gay!" Stiles joked. Derek leaned over and kissed his cheek. John cleared his throat and both werewolves turned to look the sheriff.

"Welcome to the family, Son."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided that i was going to turn this into an actual story. so yay! Enjoy. This was a bitch to write**.

Stiles yawned and rolled over, away from the thread of light flittering through the crack in his curtains, only to have his nose buried in the sweet musky sent of his mate. He smiled in his dream like state and snuggled closer to the man he loved. He felt the older man wrap his arms around his waist and pull him flush against him. Stiles smiled wider when he felt feather light kisses dance down his jaw to his neck. Stiles hummed his approval. Derek's hands rubbed circles on his lower back, and he leaned in to capture his lover's lips with his own. He felt Derek's other hand slip between their bodies to grab his growing erection; giving it a few quick tugs. Stiles, eager for more, quickly flipped them so that Derek was on his back, they younger of the two straddling his waist. Derek quirked and eyebrow at his lover's smirk. Stiles brought his torso down until he was flush against hard muscle, their cocks pressed between them. He captured he others lips in a fierce kiss, reaching over to the nightstand drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He popped the cap open, which got Derek's attention. Derek pushed Stiles back for a moment so he could maneuver his hand in front of him. Stiles' tongue snaked out to lick his lips as he squirted a generous amount of lube onto Derek's fingers. Who cares if they had had sex last night? Sex was good, and right now, Stiles wanted it; badly. Once Derek's hand was dripping with lube, he pulled Stiles back down to him, dominating his submissive's mouth. He brought his hand to Stiles hole, and slid a finger in, thrusting quickly for a moment before adding a second. Stiles moaned into his lover's mouth, and Derek swallowed it. Derek slipped in a third finger, working the hole with gusto. Stiles thrust back on the digits earnestly. It was in that moment that the door swung open.

"Stiles you're..." his father started, but stopped once he saw the sight before him. Stiles bed faced the door, and he got a full view of his son's ass, complete with probing fingers. Stiles turned his head to stare with wide eyes at his dad, who, although completely grossed out, was way too shocked to take his eyes from the sight before him. Derek smirked, and pushed his fingers slightly downwards; making Stiles eyes flutter closed and moan. His dad quickly closed the door. Stiles turned his eyes to his lover.

"Derek!" Derek only smirked, and bent his fingers again. Stiles let out a cross between a moan and a yell. Derek smirked again, and grabbed one of Stiles hand and placed it on his swollen cock. "Still want it Stiles?"

"Fuck yes!" Derek removed his fingers, and Stiles had to stifle a wimped as he did so. Stiles leaned back on his toes as Derek aligned his dick with Stiles waiting hole, and thrust in. Stiles, not waiting a heartbeat, began to bounce, forcing himself down hard on him.

Derek groaned, his wolf coming to the front of his mind for a second before he squished it back down. He grabbed Stiles hips and flipped them over, bending Stiles at the waist, and thrusting deeper. Stiles let out a scream of pleasure.

Scott, Jackson, Danny, Allison, Lydia and John sat in the living room. Danny's face was bright red, as was John's. Lydia was smirking at Allison and Scott. While Scott had his girlfriend's head flush against his chest, covering her other ear. Jackson sat, fidgeting in place. Erica, Boyd and Isaac just talked amongst themselves.

"Don't you think we should tell them where here?" Scott asked. John shook his head no.

"I tried. You do not want to see what I did." he said as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. It was then that they heard Stiles scream; obviously in pleasure, then all was quiet. John let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and everyone around the room relaxed.

It was a moment before they heard any more noise; however it came from the second floor staircase. John saw Derek reach the bottom first, a triumph smirk plastered to his face. Derek saw everyone in the living room, and his smirk got wider. Derek was topless, only wearing a pair of black pajama pants, and that was only for decency. John saw Stiles come down the stairs right after Derek, face tinged pink. He stopped short when he saw the pack sitting scattered around the living room, his face turning a deep shade of red, and letting out an embarrassed whine.

"Well, at least someone is getting laid." Jackson muttered, shooting a look at Lydia. The red head merely turned up her nose.

"Uh...sorry about that guys. Derek is insatiable." Derek came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"I may have been mistaken, but weren't you the one screaming?" Stiles nipped his boyfriends arm playfully.

"I don't see why you think it's appropriate to share the intimate details of our sex life with our friends." Derek gave Stiles neck a quick kiss.

"Well, firstly, their pack, so it's okay. And secondly, I don't think it counts as 'intimate details' if they can hear you. Besides, you know you love it, you mink." Stiles turned his head to look at his lover.

"Always gotta be so cocky, don'cha?" Stiles joked, as he places a chaste kiss to the Alpha's lips. Stiles turned his head away, when Derek's hang gripped his chin lightly and turn his head to face him, before capturing his lips in a proper kiss.

John cleared his throat. Stiles pulled away and Derek smirked. Derek nuzzled his neck and Stile smiled widely.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Allison cleared her throat and pointed towards the table calendar the sheriff had put there to remind himself of the moon phases. He had started that when his son first told him that he was a werewolf. The shock nearly killed him; when he saw his son shift. Now he kept track.

"Day before the full moon. You know, it's our pack meeting. We agreed last month that we'd have it here, then go to Derek's tonight for the barbecue. Remember?" Allison drew her voice out when she asked if he remembered. Stiles cocked his head to the side.

"Cheh, he probably hit his head off the headboard when Derek was fucking him." Jackson muttered. Stiles mouth dropped open and Lydia threw a cookie at Jackson.

"That's out of line!" she hissed. Jackson huffed and looked away.

"sorry." he whispered. Everyone sat in silence until Danny stood up abruptly. "I say we go to the arcade!" he declared.

"Ew, no." Lydia chimed in, filling her nails.

"They have DDR." Lydia's head snapped up at him.

"I'm in!"

The group spent the next few hours at the arcade, Lydia beating everyone at DDR. Stiles was slouched at the side of the machine; sweating and breathing heavy, while Lydia was simply re-applying her lip gloss.

"How...how are you not sweating?" Stiles moaned as he stretched out his legs.

Lydia shrugged. "I'm just awesome." Stiles nodded and looked over to where Derek was buying bottles of water. He couldn't help but let the blood rush to his face, and other parts of his body. Derek could be doing anything, and it could turn Stiles on, especially as of late. Jackson smacked him on the back.

"Are you ever _not_ horny?" Stiles shrugged.

"Not when Derek is around." Derek looked over at them and smirked, quirking his eyebrow slightly in the way that would have made his knees buckle had he been standing. Derek made his way over to the group, balancing the water bottles in his arms like an expert. Isaac came over and snatched one from his left arm, pulling it open and guzzling half of the bottle in a few quite gulps. Derek quickly tossed the water bottles out to his Pack, trying to hold back a smirk as Stile's, who wasn't paying attention, got smacked in the side of the face. Stiles gave him a half asked glare. Stiles then reached his hands up, making small grabby motions to Derek. Derek rolled his eyes slightly, and picked Stiles up, putting him on his back, piggy-pack style. Stiles smiled and nuzzled his nose into the side of Derek's neck, nibbling gently on the side.

The rest of the Pack rolled their eyes, use to Stiles antics by now. Stiles bit down on harder on Derek's neck, smirking as Derek's knees buckled. Derek led them out to the car, throwing Stiles in the passenger seat, sliding over the hood of the Camaro, and jumping in the driver's seat. He could smell Stiles need, seeping out of every pore the pale teen had. He speed off to the newly renovated house with the feeling that he was forgetting something; but not being able to remember what he had forgotten. Figuring that it couldn't be important, he pulled up to the house, pushing his door open and rushing around the car to yank Stiles side open. He lifted him over his shoulder in one easy swoop and all but ran to their shared bedroom on the top floor.

He kicked the door open and tossed Stiles on the bed; who giggled like a school girl. Derek wasted no time in pouncing on his lover; his mate. He needed him, needed this. These past few days, he couldn't get enough of Stiles, of the cuddling, of the sex. It took less than a minute to strip both of them naked, both their wolves coming to the forefront of their mind. Claws dug into flesh, fangs elongated, their bodies moved against each other with a primal need, far deeper than anything they had felt before.

Derek dug his claws into stiles hip, flipping him over onto his stomach and mounting him from behind. Derek pounded deep into his younger partner, claws digging to bone, fangs finding purchase in the pale shoulder. Stiles claws shredding the sheets and mattress below them. Stiles could feel the little ball in his lower stomach, all he could do was grunt as he finished. Derek grunted as Stiles wall tightened around him, and for the first time, his member began to swell, moving ever so slowly to secure him to Stiles. Derek bit in to his shoulder harder, the copper taste filling his mouth as he rocked lightly, filling Stiles with his seed.

Stiles was the first to feel his wolf retreat, with Derek just a few seconds behind him. Derek tried to pull out, but stopped at Stiles yelp of pain.

"Are you alright Stiles?"

"No. What the hell is going on back there?" Derek straightened his back and peered down to where they were connected. "Well?" Stiles asked.

"Um. I think…I think I've knotted you…."

"I'm sorry?" Stiles asked, slightly angry. "You've _knotted_ me? The Hell does that mean?"

Derek sighed. "I assume that you know what knotting is?" Stiles knotted. "Well, werewolves can knot as well. And it looks like, I've knotted you."

"So that's why it feels like I have a tennis ball in my ass?" Derek snorted.

"Stiles, I'm going to move us, so you've got to move with me, ok? Take the strain off your hands and knees." Stiles nodded. The two rearranged themselves so Derek was sitting on his ass, Stiles in his lap. Derek rubbed soothing circles on Stiles lower back.

"How long is this going to last?"

"Not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" Stiles exasperated. "How could you not be sure?"

"This is the first time I've ever knotted anyone." Stiles chuckled.

"So you were a knotting virgin?"

"So weren't you."

"Touché."

After what felt like forever, but was in actuality only twenty-some-odd minutes, Derek's softened member slipped from Stiles stretched hole. Stiles stood and stretched out, rubbing his sore lower back.

"Well, look at the bright side." Derek muttered. Stiles turned to look at his lover.

"Hm?"

"At least I won't have to stretch you next time." Stiles threw a pillow at him.

"I'm sure it'll go back to normal soon; with me being a werewolf and all." Derek just smiled and pulled Stiles into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

"You know I love you, right?" Derek asked, tightening his grip on Stiles.

"Of course I know that stupid." Stiles said nibbling Derek's shoulder. "I love you too Derek."

The rest of the Pack showed up a few hours later, and they made it through the full moon without incident.

X.x.X

Stiles wiped his chin, making his way over to the sink. He thought back to everything he'd eaten over the past few days. Obviously something wasn't agreeing with him. He remembered the Chinese food that was in his fridge, which may or may not have been any good. He brushed his teeth, then crawled into bed, regardless of the fact that it was only one in the afternoon. He was exhausted. He curled up in a tiny ball and pulled the comforter over his head. Maybe he was coming down with the flu or something. He was sure Danny had the flu last week; maybe he had gotten it from him. There was a rather loud knock on his bedroom door.

"G'way." He mumbled through the comforter. The door opened despite his protest. His bed dipped down, and he knew by sent that it was Derek. Derek patted his head, pulled off his shoes and climbed in behind his lover. Stiles pushed his back into Derek's stomach, partially purring when Derek rubbed his back. He fell asleep wrapped up in Derek's arms.

When Stiles woke next, it was to his stomach attempting to rid it's self of nothing. He jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, retching over the toilet bowl. This flu was kicking his ass. He felt a hand rubbing circles across his shoulder blades.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked, supporting Stiles by the waist as his legs began to shake. Stiles only nodded.

"I think I have the flu or something."

"Are you sure that you're ok? Your heart is beating really fast, and you're shaking." Stiles started nodding, then shook his head.

"Carry me back to bed?" Derek picked him up bridal style and placed him gently back into bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his head soothingly. Once Stiles was asleep again, he wandered downstairs to where John was sitting on the couch reading through case files.

"I think there's something wrong with Stiles." Derek blurted out. John looked up from the folder he had his nose shoved into.

"What do you mean?" He asked, putting down the folder. Derek sat down on the recliner, facing John directly.

"Werewolves don't get the flu." John studied him.

"Could it be…what's the name of that plant, damn, Stiles wrote it down for me too. Uh, Monks bane or something like that." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"You mean wolfs bane?" John nodded.

"Yes! That one. Could it be that?" Derek shook his head.

"No, if it was wolfsbane, he'd be a lot sicker. He wouldn't be able to breath, or move really."

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He can't have the flu, or a stomach bug, or even cancer. Since he's a wolf now, he's immune to disease." Derek looked John in the eye, interlacing his finders and resting his chin on them. "I can't lose him." He stated.

"I can't either." John agreed. "How can you find out?" Derek sighed.

"It looks like I'm going to have to ask Deaton…or Peter." John nodded.

X.x.X

Derek stood on one side of the operating table, Deaton on the other side, and Peter sitting on a stool on the side of the table.

"So darling nephew, whatever is the matter that you've called both the dear doctor and I?" Deaton and Derek rolled their eyes at Peter's antics.

"There's…there's something wrong with Stiles."

"What do you mean, there's something 'wrong' with Stiles?" Deaton asked.

"He's sick."

"That's not possible." Both Deaton and Peter said. The two looked at each other, Peter motioning wildly for Deaton to speak.

"He's a werewolf, he can't get sick."

"That doesn't change the fact that he _is_ sick."

"How is he sick?" Deaton asked, walking over to the bookshelf. Derek was getting mad.

"SICK! Like the flu!" Deaton shook his head.

"I need to see him." Derek nodded and walked out, the other two following.

X.x.X

Stiles was still curled up in a tiny all, asleep when Derek, Deaton, Peter and John entered his room. Derek gently shook Stiles shoulder, waking him up. He groaned and looked up at the group gathered around him.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked as he sat up, Holding Derek's hand.

"Deaton is here to see how you are; to see what's wrong."

"It's the flu." Stiles protested.

"Stiles, you're a werewolf." Peter said simply. Stiles looked at him, cocking his head to the side. You could see him putting the pieces together in his head.

"I can't get the flu. I can't get sick." Deaton nodded. Stiles looked worried. He rubbed his lower back. Everyone in the room noticed, and Derek's hand immediately went to rubbing Stiles back for him.

"Stiles." The teen looked up at Peter.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you and Derek had sex?" Stiles blushed.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern uncle Creepy." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Derek, did you knot him?" John left the room, calling an 'I don't want to hear this' over his shoulder.

"Yeah, once."

"Can you explain what happened then Derek?" Deaton asked. Derek shook his head,

"Not really. We lost our selves to the wolves. When I regained control, we were done and knotted." Peter nodded and Deaton 'hm'ed'.

"Stiles." Deaton said, looking at the pale teen.

"Yeah?" Peter is the one who spoke next.

"You're pregnant." Stiles promptly fainted.


End file.
